Just a simple Touch
by acebear
Summary: this is where a simple touch leads to more


Just a simple Touch

don't own anything but this work of fiction

They were just sitting on his couch watching some movie that he had picked out when he all of a sudden looked without him noticing his hand was traveling up her leg and under her skirt . It wasn't long before he had moved her underwear to the side and had slipped a finger inside her . It wasn't til he heard her let out a soft moan that he realized what he was doing . He then looked over at her just as she started arching her back as her head fell to the back of the couch . It wasn't long after her head it the back of the couch that she realized what was going on and stopped him and stood up . After standing up she started walking back and forth saying how they couldn't do this no matter how much she really wanted him to continue she just continued to ramble on and on til he couldn't take it anymore so he stood up and walked over to her and kissed her to shut her up it took her less then a second after his lips touched hers for her to start kissing him back ,

they stood there in his living room just making out for a while before he picked her up and carried her off to his bedroom where he starting undressing them . Once they were completely naked he picked her back up and laid her on his bed . It wasn't long after she was on his bed that he was on top of her kissing her again in between kisses she tried to tell him what they both already knew witch was if Gibbs found out what they were up to that he would be over the top upset with them because not only was she his favorite and everyone knew it but he would most likely kill him for even the thought of doing this with her but right now he didn't want to think about Gibbs all he wanted to think about was her and making her feel good so he started leaving a trail of kisses from her lips to her neck and down her body , it wasn't long before he had her legs over his shoulders and eating her out . Soon she was coming hard to witch he didn't miss a drop of her once he was done he came back up he kissed her and told her how amazing that was and how that was just the beginning and for her to plan on not getting any sleep . She looked at him and said sounds like a plan and that she couldn't take it anymore she needed him inside her , that was all he needed as he pushed himself into her they both moaned at the feeling of being one for the first time to witch the both hoped the other didn't think of this night as a one night stand ,

it wasn't long after the first few thrusts that they both where coming hard and fast . After finally getting their breathing back to normal is when he finally pulled out of her and laid down next to her and pulled her close , soon they were back to making out but this time she was on top of him . It wasn't long after she had gotten on top of him that she could feel him getting hard under her so she slide down his cock and started riding him , soon she was arching her back while her eyes started rolling back turning her vision white as he started filling her up for the second time that night , after their breath was back she gave him a kiss then got off of him and cuddling with him yet again ,

it wasn't long after their fifth or sixth round that they had finally fell asleep in each others arms , she was the first one to wake up so she decided to go home and get a change of cloths so she wouldn't go to work wearing the same thing she had on yesterday , it didn't take her long to get back to find him sleeping still so she set her bag on the floor in his room and went out yet again but this time to get them something for breakfast . It wasn't long after she had left to get them something that he woke up to find his bed empty making him think that last night was just another one of his wet dreams about her . Soon after siting up is when he heard his front door open , it once she got back she went straight for his room she smiled seeing he was wake he looked at her and smiled after realizing that last night wasn't a dream and that she was now standing in front of him after standing there for a few moments she finally handing him his coffee and breakfast then sat down next to him and opened her own breakfast after taking a sip of her first caff pow of the day , after they finished breakfast she was back in his lap making out with him , it wasn't long after she hand gotten into his lap that he had her laying on his bed naked yet again , once she was naked he didn't waste time getting back inside her and filling her up yet again . She looked at the clock once they had gotten their breathing back to normal sighing she said we better start getting ready you know how Gibbs is when one of us is late he then nodded and got off her and helped her up she then went into the bathroom and started the shower , he walked over to the door way to the bathroom and smiled as he leaned against the door way and watched her get into his shower not really believing what he was looking at he was in awe at what was happening because he never really thought it would really happen just then he was snapped out of his thoughts by her asking him if he wanted to join her , it took him less then ten seconds to join her ,

after their shower they went back into his bedroom and started getting dressed after she had her dress on she turned to him and asked him if he could zip her up and he said sure so he walked over to her and zipped her up once it was done he pulled her close and started kissing her neck making her moan . It wasn't long until he had her bent over his bed with the back of her dress up she was just about to ask him what he was up to when he unzipped his pants hand pushed his already hard again dick into her ass making both of them moan, it was about six thrusts into her and he was coming hard yet again into her . After he was done he helped her up and kissed her before zipping his pants back up as she fixed her dress . After they were both fixed she kissed him and told him that last night and this morning was so amazing . He agreed and took her hand and lead her out of his apartment and to her car . Before getting in her car she kissed him one more time and told him she would see him at work . He then said see you there then shut her door for her before getting into his own car and leaving to work , it didn't take them long for them to get to the navy yard he arrived five mins later because he stopped to get a coffee for himself and a caff pow for her knowing it would only be her second of many . Soon after dropping her caff pow off to her he had finally made it to his desk . He had just set his bag down when Gibbs , Tim and Ziva all walked in .it didn't take long after everyone was in the bullpen that Gibbs got the call that the had a case .

A/n ok so stopping here let me know what you think so far about this chapter please review and thanks for reading

yours always

acebear


End file.
